shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowbarry
New Metas Caitlin decides to stay with the team, but doesn't tell them that she still has trouble controlling Killer Frost, nor of her briefly working for the criminal meta trafficker Amunet Black.The Flash Reborn (401) Once the team discover the bus metas they work to help the new metas and end up meeting an old colleague of Joe and Barry, who was fired from the CCPD — Ralph Dibny. Caitlin tries to help Ralph deal with his new powers, while Barry is fed up with the new metas and his previous experience with Ralph colours his outlook on whether Ralph can change. Barry goads Caitlin and she tells him that people can change and that, as a physician, she abides by her Hippocratic oath. Talking with Caitlin, and later Joe, leads Barry to give Dibny a chance and he offers to train Ralph.Elongated Journey Into Night (404) Caitlin decides to leave Central City when she is threatened by Amunet Black, but is attacked before having the chance to do so and her secret is revealed to the team as they return from Barry's bachelor party surprised to see Killer Frost.Girls Night Out (405) Caitlin works on controlling Killer Frost so she can fight with Team Flash on missions and is instrumental in stopping the Nazi invasion from Earth-X with Cisco, Barry and the other teams.Crisis On Earth-X (4) (408) Caitlin is shocked when Barry is framed for murder and imprisoned.The Elongated Knight Rises (411) In Barry's absence, Caitlin continues to work with Cisco and Ralph as heroes for Central City and come to Barry's aid when he fights The Thinker in prison, but they are all too late to save Barry's fellow meta inmates.True Colors (413) Stopping Devoe When Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Joe work to stop a bomb going off, Barry enters Flashtime to save everyone as the bomb will level the city. He enlists the help of Jay Garrick and Jesse Quick, and at alternate moments brings Caitlin and Cisco into Flashtime. Killer Frost's abilities help somewhat, but cannot halt the explosion completely. Her powers are also affected by Flashtime and Barry has to let her go. Killer Frost asks Barry not to let Caitlin die, before he lets go and she is frozen outside the Speed Force once more. After Barry saves them all from the bomb, Caitlin reveals that for the first time, she could remember something while in her KF state — that KF asked Barry to protect her.Enter Flashtime (415) Caitlin, Barry and Ralph work together to find the bus metas and while searching a forest, Caitlin is stabbed by the Samuroid and tossed into the air. Barry speeds over and catches her in his arms, bridal carrying her to S.T.A.R. Labs so she can get medical attention.Lose Yourself (418) To help them defeat Devoe, Caitlin suggests seeking out Amunet Black, although Barry protests due to Black abducting Caitlin and trying to sell Barry into meta-slavery. He relents as they do need Black's specific assistance and Caitlin points out that they've worked with criminals before, like Snart. Barry and Caitlin go to find Amunet together and work with her. Caitlin later reveals another reason for teaming with Black: to get her help in getting Caitlin's powers back and Barry is understanding of Caitlin's wishes.Harry and the Harrisons (421) To halt Devoe's plans, Cisco suggests Barry take him and Caitlin into Flashtime in order for them to fuse their collective power assets to achieve their goals. They train together and when Cisco is hurt, Barry becomes worried that he's risking the lives of his two best friends. Barry and Cisco have a fight where Cisco tells Barry off for always taken everything on his own shoulders, and Caitlin's words assuage Barry's qualms. The trio try again and are successful in their tests, taking it to the real fight where they work together like clockwork. Via Cisco's vibe, Caitlin discovers that Killer Frost was a part of her when she was a child. Caitlin's powers When Barry's daughter from the future shows up, Caitlin is, as always, nice and helpful and gets along well with Nora, helping her to try and return to the future.Nora (501) Caitlin discovers that her father's death certificate was forged and that her mother did it, leading her to clues about her father's whereabouts. The appearance of Sherloque Wells is also the first time Barry is made aware of what is going on with Caitlin.The Death Of Vibe (503) As Cait believed her father to be dead since she was 10 years old, it's a monumental challenge for her to actively seek him out and uncover what really happened. With the support of Barry and Cisco, they go to the Tannhauser black ops site where Caitlin, Cisco, Sherloque and Wells tracked her father to and they find him inside. Caitlin is overjoyed at seeing her father, and Barry's really happy for her. Thomas Snow surprises everyone by knowing who Barry and Cisco are, revealing that he knew Harrison Wells. They bring him back to S.T.A.R. Labs via breach and Thomas seems elated at finally being free. Caitlin says she'd like to test his health, but Barry suggests that maybe they should spend some time together first, and Caitlin takes him up on it. While walking, Caitlin discovers her Dad is sick and he reveals he experimented on himself, and later Caitlin, to prevent ALS. Cisco is suspicious but Barry wants to believe the best of Caitlin's father since it means so much to Caitlin to finally have her father back. Cisco implores Barry to think critically, and he does, leading him to talk with Caitlin. Barry tells her how much he wants Thomas' story to be true, but that something doesn't add up. Caitlin says she can't give up on her family, but Barry assures that they are there for her. In their conversation, Caitlin realises that her father may have been taken over by an alter ego of his own — Icicle. This is confirmed by Cisco's investigating of Thomas' North Pole lab where he finds skin grafts and Icicle reveals himself. Caitlin, Barry, Cisco, Ralph and Nora now have to try and stop Icicle from injecting himself with Caitlin's cells to permanently kill Thomas. While everyone goes into hyperthermic shock, Caitlin fares better and when Icicle attempts to kill them, Killer Frost suddenly emerges and fights him. Icicle escapes before erasing Thomas, and Barry tells Caitlin she's not alone anymore, cementing that they are her family. Frost vs. Cicada Barry is hosting Thanksgiving for the first time and so Caitlin offers to help him with the food. The two spend time together in the loft cooking and baking pies, and Caitlin cheekily teases Barry as he has trouble getting his pies right. The have a good time hanging out together just the two of them, and Caitlin talks to Barry about how he must be happy that Iris and Nora are getting along. She seems really happy for him. While they hang out, Killer Frost momentarily appears and RSVPs to Thanksgiving, which is the first time Caitlin and KF have communicated without the device Harry created. Barry's curious about this and happy for Caitlin that they've managed to communicate on their own so fast.O Come, All Ye Thankful (507) Fanon Fans sometimes refer to Harry Wells, the Earth-2 Harrison Wells, as a so-titled Captain of Snowbarry as he allegedly is always cheering on the couple through his actions.The Flash 4x16 - Snowbarry (Barry & Caitlin) Scenes/Reaction/Crack (April 2018) Since around mid-Season 2, the show started drastically reducing the screen time and interactions between Barry and Caitlin, as well as the Flash team consisting of them, Cisco and Harry. While the four of them as a team have had glimmers of interaction in Season 4, the fandom in general is unhappy with the lack of the close friendship/family bond Cisco, Caitlin and Barry established in Season 1 being all but forgotten.Daily OTF Tweet.Dani Snow Tweet.Carol Tweet.Scarlett Speedster Tweet.Barry & Caitlin — Bang, Bang snowbarry (January 2018) Songs :can't pretend | TOM ODELL :i found | AMBER RUN :where's my love | SYML Quotes Trivia *Producers were considering a Barry/Caitlin romance in Season 1, but Grant Gustin (Barry Allen) objected to itThe Flash star Danielle Panabaker "put the kibosh" on a Caitlin / Ralph romance in season 4 (July 2018) *In the episode where Barry is blinded by Dr. Light he says the 'great possibilities' line to Caitlin. A Snowbarry IG account posted this and Grant Gustin replied punnily: "Well in this case we didn't see what was in front of us because we were blind..."Gustin IG reply. (November 2015) Fandom AO3 : FANFICTION : :FlashFrost :Caitlin x Barry :snowbarry TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : : : : WIKIS : TWITTER : YT :SkyFullOfStars :ReactOutLoud Photos :Snowbarry/Gallery Videos Barry + caitlin i want you, I always will Barry & Caitlin There's No Way The Flash Season 4 Deleted Scene Elongated Journey Into Night Barry & Caitlin If They Only Knew Granielle talking about their karaoke scene.~Snowbarry Barry & Caitlin Heavenly Sin Barry & caitlin it's good to have you back. Barry+caitlin; and the world was gone Barry & caitlin frozen love Barry & Caitlin Your Barry, Your 'Cait Barry & Caitlin War Of Hearts (+3x20) Snowbarry Where's My Love Snowbarry Say Something (+3x07) Barry and Caitlin Mercy Barry + caitlin I found love when I wasn't supposed to be. Snowbarry hypnotic barry and caitlin OTP ► Barry and Caitlin Tell her you love her Barry & caitlin yours Barry caitlin in αnσтнєя ℓiƒє 1x23 Barry and caitlin every touch Summer nights barry&caitlin. Barry & caitlin "you're not gonna be sad anymore" The Flash - Caitlin talks about Ronnie (Deleted Scene 1x10 "Revenge of The Rogues") The Flash HUMOR EDITION Snowbarry CRACK! Notes and references }} Category:Snowbarry